film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
The Karate Kid Part II
The Karate Kid Part II is a 1986 film starring Ralph Macchio and Pat Morita, directed by John G. Avildsen, written by Robert Mark Kamen and produced by Jerry Weintraub. Plot Shortly after the All-Valley Karate Tournament, sensei John Kreese becomes furious and attacks Johnny in the parking lot. Miyagi confronts Kreese and passively immobilizes him. Miyagi threatens to strike a deadly blow but instead comically tweaks Kreese's nose and walks away. Six months later, Daniel returns early one morning to Mr. Miyagi's house dressed in a tuxedo and driving what is now the badly beaten up car Mr. Miyagi had given him. Surprised, Mr. Miyagi said that it "must have been some senior prom, what happened?" In response, Daniel exclaims (with a great deal of anger): "you mean, what didn't happen! First I let Ali borrow the car and she redesigns my fender. And I don't know what she did with the engine but that ain't running right either. And you know what else she does? She tells me that she's just fallen in love with some football player from UCLA. Why didn't she just lie?" A little while later, Miyagi receives a letter, notifying him that his father is sick. He plans to return to his home village on Okinawa Island. Miyagi tells Daniel about why he left Okinawa many years ago. He fell in love with a woman named Yukie, who was arranged to marry his best friend Sato, son of the richest man in the village and fellow karate student of his father. Upon announcing his intentions to marry Yukie, Sato challenged him to a fight to the death. Rather than fight, however, Miyagi left the country. Miyagi tells Daniel he must go back to Okinawa. Daniel begs Miyagi to let him go to Okinawa with him. Although he initially refuses, Miyagi finally consents. In Okinawa, Miyagi and Daniel are greeted by Chozen Toguchi, who drives them to one of Sato's warehouses and reveals that he is Sato's nephew. Sato appears and demands to fight Miyagi, who adamantly refuses. Arriving at the village, Miyagi and Daniel are welcomed by Yukie and her niece Kumiko. They discover that Sato has become a rich industrialist whose supertrawlers have destroyed the local fish population impoverishing the other villagers. They are forced to rent property from Sato, who owns the village's land title. Yukie reveals that she never married Sato, because of her love for Miyagi. After Miyagi's father dies, Sato gives him three days to mourn out of respect before their fight. Miyagi shows Daniel the secret to his family's karate – a handheld drum that twists back and forth illustrating the "drum technique", a block-and-defense karate move that Daniel begins to practice. Some time later, Daniel accidentally exposes corruption in Chozen's grocery business during an encounter in the village. Chozen later accuses Daniel of insulting his honor, and they have a series of confrontations. Their feud comes to a head when Chozen and his cronies attack Daniel and vandalize Miyagi's family property. The group is quickly defeated and runs off after Miyagi arrives. Miyagi and Daniel plan to return home before the situation gets worse, however Sato shows up with bulldozers and threatens to destroy the village if Miyagi refuses to fight. Forced to comply, Miyagi gives in on the condition that Sato signs the village's land title over to the villagers regardless of the fight's outcome. Sato initially balks, but agrees after Miyagi describes the condition as a "small price" to pay for honor. On the day of the fight, a typhoon arrives. Villagers take cover at a nearby shelter, but Sato gets trapped when his family's dojo is leveled by the storm. Miyagi and Daniel rush to rescue him. Arriving at the shelter, Daniel attempts to rescue a child trapped in a nearby bell tower. Sato orders Chozen to help, but when he refuses, Sato rushes to assist Daniel himself. He then disowns his nephew for refusing to cooperate, and an enraged Chozen runs off into the storm in disgrace. The next morning, as the villagers are rebuilding, Sato returns with his bulldozers – only this time to help rebuild the village. Sato hands over the land title to the village and asks for Miyagi's forgiveness, which he accepts. Daniel and Kumiko approach Sato about hosting the upcoming O-bon festival in a nearby ceremonial castle, to which he agrees and invites Daniel to join in the celebration. While Kumiko is performing a dance at the festival, a now-vengeful Chozen ziplines into the presentation, taking her hostage and demanding to fight Daniel alone. Daniel fights well but is eventually overwhelmed by Chozen. Miyagi, Sato and the crowd respond by twisting handheld drums they brought to the celebration, inspiring Daniel. Seemingly confused, Chozen closes in for the kill, but Daniel is able to deflect Chozen's attacks and land counter-attacks using the drum technique. Daniel grabs the vanquished Chozen, raising his hand and threatening to end Chozen's life saying, "Live or die, man?". Chozen chooses death, but, reminiscent of the way Miyagi handled Kreese earlier, Daniel tweaks Chozen's nose and playfully drops him to the ground. Daniel embraces Kumiko, while Miyagi looks on proudly. __FORCETOC__ Category:1986 films Category:June 1986 films Category:English-language films Category:American films